Stig Rifle
through 2015 Top Event Weapons Completing Tier 2 of Week 4 in the Road to Glory 2016 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 46 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Machine gun}} stig1.png|Stig Rifle In Menu. stig2.png|Stig Rifle Equipped (Front View). stig3.png|Stig Rifle Equipped. The Stig Rifle is an Assault Weapon introduced in the Halloween Update (2015). Strategy Run And Gun: The Agility of this Weapon is very high, so it is a good idea to run all the time. Since the travel speed of the weapon's bullets is a bit slow some of your shots might miss the target but the weapon still deals a lot of damage in a short amount of time. It drains the enemies Health all the way down in a couple of seconds. For this strategy its the best to use 14% Agility and 10% Health Equipment or 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy. Ambush: This strategy is very simple, hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. Always use Spotter or the Cyber Ninja Helmet when using this strategy. Start shooting when your crosshairs turn red. For this strategy its the best to use 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy Equipment. Guide Still not getting enough kills with this Weapon? Then this guide might help you. Have problems to counter this gun? This guide can help you. Appearance By appearance, the Stig Rifle is highly based on the STG 44 Assault Rifle. Most of the gun is silver and the handle is brown. It has 2 magazine clips which are stuck together using a black tape. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Good fire rate. * High damage per bullet. * Good range. * Good agility. * Good reloading time and reloading time can be decreased by using either the Lucky Vest or the Advanced Chest. * Semi-fixed crosshair size. * Good clip size for its fire rate. * It's range can be increased by Lucky Beret and Cadet Pants. * It's damage can be increased by Advanced Legs. Disadvantages * When no headshots are dealt, the Weapon needs at least 5 point-blank shots to kill someone. * Damage drops off significantly at long range. * Cadet Vest reduces its damage by 20%. Trivia *Probably based on the German selective-fire rifle Sturmgewehr 44 (Literally meaning "Storm/Assault Rifle of 1944") *It may be the name's origin, as "Stig" may be an extended version or a reference of/to the acronym "StG". *This weapon is an advance upgraded version of Little Italy. *Unlike its teaser, the Stig Rifle doesn't actually cause its target's head to explode, nor does it have any noticeable headshot damage increase compared to other assault rifles. *The Stig Rifle fires at 7.6 rounds per second. *It uses the Rookie Machine Gun's and Little Italy's firing sound and has the Assault Rifle's firing rate. *The Stig Rifle appears to have an extra clip strapped on to the active clip, however it is unknown if this boosts the ammo capacity. **Thus, its the only weapon in the game to have a "Dual"/taped magazine strapped on it! **In reality however, this would not increase the ammunition capacity, but would make reloading easier and faster. This style of magazine is also known as "Jungle-style". *If the player looks at another player with the Stig Rifle, the player not holding the Stig Rifle may see the player holding the gun with an invisible grip. *It needs only ONE bullet to explode the Explosive Barrels, meaning that it ties for the highest damage of an automatic weapon with Zap Gun. *With the Cadet Pants and the Lucky Beret equipped, this is a worthy competitor of all other automatic weapons at long range. *The gun returned in the 2015 Top Event Weapons bundle *Due to many positive feedbacks from players about the Siege Cannon's new Aqua Skin during the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event), that same skin was brought back for many different beloved "classic" weapons: Revolver, this and the Double Barrel Shotgun; thus, making these 4 the only weapons in the game to have the same skin (although both the Little Italy and Airsoft SMG are the only ones to share the same skin, Crimson Skin). Category:Event Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons